Mezcla, crea y vive
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Así como en la pintura se mezclan los pigmentos para crear colores o tonalidades. Las personas han de mezclarse entre sí para descubrir cosas aún más maravillosas. Vivir, por ejemplo [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics]


**Mezcla, crea y vive**

DRAGON BALL © AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis** : Así como en la pintura se mezclan los pigmentos para crear colores o tonalidades. Las personas han de mezclarse entre sí para descubrir cosas aún más maravillosas. Vivir, por ejemplo [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics]

 **Nota de la autora:** Bienvenidos a otro nuevo desafío de la página de Facebook Es de Fanfics. En esta ocasión usa a la pareja de Gohan y Videl siendo esto además una secuela directa del one-shot _Pequeñas porciones de felicidad._ Si bien no es necesario leer lo anterior para esta historia, agradecería que lo hicieran.

Dicho esto, ¡vamos a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Mezcla, crea y vive

Gohan soltó un suspiro, hastiado. Ese día la colección de fruta había costado aún más, por lo que llegaría más tarde a su habitación para terminar su croquis. Una enigmática pintura donde trazaba la figura de una mujer de hipnóticos ojos azules que había venido a su mente en un sueño hacía tres días.

¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿de dónde la había proyectado? Ella debía de existir porque incluso su aroma percibió tras despertar. En su sueño, la deslumbró flotando sobre un torrente turbulento y con un cielo grisáceo de fondo, afligida. Sus ojos azules pidiendo socorro.

El río era el mismo que pasaba detrás de su morada y el cielo sería grisáceo esa misma la tarde.

¿Eso era señal o destino?

—Quisiera saber quién es. Su enigmática figura me ha tentado —murmuró resguardando todo en el granero. En solo unos minutos estuvo en su casa—. ¡Mamá, papá, ya llegué!

—¡Gohan! ¿cómo estuvo la recolección? —indaga su padre, Son Goku—. Lamento no haber podido ayudarte, pero tú sabes, mi pierna está herida.

—Papá, no te preocupes. Pude con el asunto de las frutas —Gohan carcajeó restándole importancia.

Su padre había sufrido una fractura en su pierna hacia dos semanas y lo había dejado inhabilitado para trabajar en los cultivos. Gohan con sus veinticinco años y la juventud en sus pulmones, accedió a ocupar ese rol de manera temporal porque su madre lo quería trabajando en sus pinturas para la próxima exposición.

—Gohan, ¿todo en orden? —inquirió una mujer apareciendo en la sala.

—Sí, mamá. Termine con el pedido de la semana. Voy a mi cuarto a trabajar, no tengo hambre —dijo.

—Deberías cambiar la _camisa_ , ya tiene agujeros y está toda pintarrajeada —le interrumpió antes de que subiera—. No quiero que piensen que un artista tan importante no tiene ropa adecuada.

—Mamá, la camisa me ha acompañado en mis mejores momentos de inspiración, no puedo dejarla —negó por enésima vez—. Escucha, si llegó a obtener algo más inspirador que eso podrás hacerla añicos, ¿quieres?

Su madre asintió, no muy convencida. Sabía que era un chantaje de su prodigio hijo para seguir con ese viejo harapo, sin embargo, accedió.

—Bueno, me retiro —exclamó y subió a su cuarto.

—¡No te olvides bajar a cenar! —recordó su padre apoyado en sus muletas—. La comida es importante.

—¡Goku, no te muevas tanto! —regaño Milk—. ¡Te abrirás las heridas!

Gohan avistó la escena con ternura. Sus padres eran las personas más maravillosas con las que se había cruzado cuando era un niño pequeño y Goku lo había recogido con su hermano pese a haberle robado. Ahora, veinte años después, su vida de un prometedor artista se lo debía al apoyo incondicional de ambos.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto sonrió al distinguir la hermosa obra cubierta por una tela blanca esperando por ser terminada. La destapó y suspiró enamorado de la misteriosa mujer de ojos azules. Tomó un pincel y comenzó a trazar el contorno para el resto del cuerpo con tranquilidad. Había optado por hacer una pintura al óleo dado que permanecía húmedo por mucho más tiempo, lo que favorecía la mezcla de colores, cosa que estaba usando de manera inusual en ese trabajo. Le gustaba la imagen de su amada flotando sobre la formación de agua, no obstante, no podía permitirse deslumbrar tristeza. Quería de alguna forma resolver la congoja de ella a través de los colores que emplearía, pero estaría mintiendo a lo que dictaba su sueño.

¿Qué correspondía hacer a un artista?, ¿transmitir la verdad o adornarla para saciar la ansiedad nacida en su alma por consolar esa bella dama?

Con el dilema en su mente, abandonó la pintura y el pincel. No podía crear si mezclaba situaciones de su mente con el arte. A su vez, era una contradicción de cómo solía trabajar. Él siempre había mezclado elementos de su vida cotidiana para crear sus obras y darles existencia. Sin embargo, nunca lo hacía teniendo su mente inestable al momento de trazar pinceladas o dar color.

En tales casos, un respiro sería de ayuda.

—Es solo un momento, amada mía. Permíteme resolver el dilema que se haya en mi mente —dijo a su pintura y se puso a hacer ocio con un _yoyo_.

Era sencillo el entretenimiento que le producía, sin embargo, ver subir y bajar un elemento a causa de un hilo era perfecto para reducir su estrés. Dicho hecho tan trivial y repetitivo ante sus ojos se vio perpetrado cuando el viento helado entró por su ventana y permitió distinguir que los tonos grises dominaban el cielo.

—Cielos, han pasado las horas volando —concluyó dejando el yoyo de lado para retomar su pintura. Sin embargo, una voz hizo que abandonara la pintura y el pincel de nuevo, una voz que él reconocía, un sonido que hacía brincar su corazón—. ¡Oh, destino cruel! No me engañes —y brincó por la ventana directo hacía un solo punto: el torrente de agua.

* * *

¿Era perfecta?

No, no lo era. Según la mirada despectiva de su padre y su entrenador, su glamorosa carrera como nadadora artística se vio manchada en el instante en que ella mostró un interés más aparte que eso: el arte. Ella era una artista con su cuerpo entero, ¿no podía interesarle el arte que dos manos, un pincel y una mente increíble podían crear?

Al parecer, no.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo ver pintarrajeadas tontas, Videl. El que se considera artista es solo un vago que no quiso ser abogado o médico—era el pensamiento de su padre. Un hombre que solo veía futuro en los trofeos y gruesos cheques que su hija recibía en las competencias—. Además, una mujer no podría entenderlo.

—Padre, tu pensamiento es oscuro y machista. Sí no me condenas como cualquier mujer al cuidado del hogar y los niños, me condenas a _nadar_ —había respondido cuando la gota había colmado el vaso: sacarla de una exposición de arte como si fuera un criminal con pedido de captura—. No te daré la oportunidad de arruinarme como a mi madre. ¡Esto se acabó!

Desde aquella disputa habían pasado dos semanas. Había cortado cualquier lazo legal y denegado el acceso a sus fondos. La respuesta de su padre y entrenador fue dejarle en la miseria como una mujer vulgar y de la noche arruinando su imagen y carrera posteriormente.

Eso había sido inhumano y aquellas buenas sensaciones que le producía nadar se habían consumido por el odio. ¿Acaso fue un error desviarse de su camino impuesto?, ¿era algo prohibido mirar hacia otros horizontes? Al parecer, mezclar era una acción que pocos podían permitirse. De lo contrario, el sufrimiento sería eterno.

Videl estaba por cortarlo de raíz arrojándose a un cuerpo de agua. Era un escenario irónico y cruel, digno de una pintura. Se perdería en la corriente como ramas, peces o cualquier cosa que el río llevará consigo esperando encontrar algo mejor del otro lado porque en vida no había hallado nada.

Y cuando le pareció ver a un joven en sus sueños trazando pinceladas con amor en un cuarto, ella acudió a una exposición de un joven artista que creaba arte desde la humildad de su casa, no obstante, jamás su rostro pudo ver porque en esa ocasión fue sacada del recinto.

En esta vida nada tenía ya. Ni siquiera la ilusión de un enamorado esperando por ella.

Al menos hasta que sintió dos brazos fornidos atrapándola en el fulgor de a la corriente del río. Videl se giró a ver su salvador y en sincronía, él también. El cruce del azul con el carbón hizo un estallido en sus mentes.

—¡Eres tú!

* * *

Los tonos tristes continuaban su reinado en el cielo, pero el viento había cesado. Gohan se encontraba con Videl en su cuarto mientras inspeccionaba la pintura, intrigada. Era como contemplar su alma en un cuadrado de lienzo. El moreno le había dado todas las explicaciones de cómo la imagen llegó hacia él a través de un sueño durante tres días e inmediatamente había comenzado a trazar.

Tres días antes, la chica había llegado al área dispuesta a encontrar el afluente más turbulento y el día más triste para acabar con su vida.

—Al no encontrar al joven artista, me di por vencido —dijo ella tomando la taza de té que él amablemente había hecho—. Fue un sueño donde te veía pintando muy alegre y enamorado, pero no alcanzaba a ver la pintura. Solo recuerdo tu camisa pintada y con agujeros.

Gohan carcajeó al ver su aspecto. Su descripción encajaba en esos momentos.

—Videl, esto no es casualidad. Es una obra del destino el soñar y mezclar nuestras necesidades —exclamó observando la pintura con cariño. No necesitaba ya profesar su amor a la pintura, pues tenía a Videl frente a él—. Se que tu vida no ha sido sencilla hasta ahora, pero permíteme cambiar eso.

Gohan había entrelazado su mano con ella prometiendo tanto en solo un gesto.

—¡Oh, querido Gohan! —expresó, llena de incertidumbre—. ¿Y qué es lo haremos?

—Es sencillo, mi amada —y hablando con calma, pero seguro, agregó—. Mezclaremos todo, gustos y disgustos. Tendremos momentos de felicidad, así como tristeza. Tal vez peleemos, pero habrá reconciliaciones y con eso crearemos lo más maravilloso que un ser humano puede hacer.

—¿Y eso que es?

—Una vida juntos.

* * *

Milk se encontraba pasmada. Gohan había descendido esa mañana de la mano de una chica que jamás había visto y en su otra mano llevaba la camisa que el día anterior le había reprochado porque todavía usaba.

Gohan le otorgó la camisa con una enorme sonrisa. La mano que nunca había dejado de usar era la que tenía sujeta a la chica.

—Madre, aquí está mi parte del trato. Puedes _tirar_ la camisa —expresó Gohan mirando a Videl con ternura—. Ya encontré algo más inspirador.

Goku que bajo instantes después vio a la desconocida y se presentó con sencillez. Milk todavía no decía nada y eso causó curiosidad en su esposo e hijo, aunque este último desvió su atención a la muchacha cuando le pidió una muda de ropa para asearse.

—¿Qué sucede, Milk? —inquirió su esposo apoyándose en sus muletas—. ¿Acaso no te gusta esa chica? Yo creo que es ideal para Gohan —aseguró, sonriendo—. Se los ve felices.

—Oh, no. Claro que es perfecta para nuestro hijo. Es solo que estoy contenta por él.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque por fin comenzará a vivir.

Con nostalgia y cierto recuerdo de un niño robando uvas, Goku asintió. En pequeñas porciones había forjado su felicidad que su vivir no tenía. Gohan apenas estaba forjando su vida, pero su felicidad también estaba hecha.

Mezclando, creando y viviendo.

Tal como su arte.


End file.
